Royalty Co
by StarbucksHooked
Summary: It's magical what can happen when two people open up.


**This is a story I wrote for a friend of mine, it is no way meant to be an OC story, or targeted as me at all. We have this joke and I simply wrote a story for her. If you would like to read and review, that's fine. It is open to the public. And I don't own Homestuck, or its characters. Oh and the art is the amazing work of Synnesai on deivant art. Go check her out! Her art is to die for! **

Royalty Co.

A company only suited for top models and even more top photographers. This company was a dream to be even allowed through the ebony glass doors. This building was known to be larger than life. It made you and broke you. It was where you got your big break and started your dreams. It was a beautiful and elegant. Sexy and horrid. All at the same time it manufactured a body and face that would make people across the world envy them. Models here posed in whatever they were assigned to. Whether chic or cheeky.

Behind these pale blue walls was pure chaos.

Models running around clothed or not. And of course the woman herself. Miss. Karin Royalty. She owned this hell. She was a middle aged woman with dirty blonde hair and always wore only the best. She liked to think of herself as half her age so she allowed the models and staff to call her by her first name.

"Hurry up Feferi I didn't assign you as the janitor to look at your ugly face; I assigned it so you would clean. So clean!" shouted Karin

"Yes ma'am" Feferi muttered

"And where is Eridan? He's 5 minutes late, and I need him in that suit pronto!" Karin shouted while sipping her latte.

Eridan Ampora. A multibillionaire genius playboy philanthropist.

He was on the cover of multiple magazine covers. Across over 69 countries, he shot nude or not. Whatever the fans wanted he would supply. He was even voted sexiest man of the year. Gorgeous was an understatement. Women of every age wanted him and even some men. He had everything, the body, the charm, the look that left people drooling for more. And his ass no doubt, was voluptuous and sculpted to absolute pop. But his eyes were the true treasure; they were like looking into an autumn sunset. And his hair was always perfectly sculpted with just the right amount of flow.

Speak of the devil.

In walked in Eridan himself, wearing a flowing soft lavender shaded pirate type shirt paired with gray slip ons, flattering the black capris.

"Eridan you know the drill by now, go to your dressing room pronto! And has anyone seen Hanah?" Karin hollered.

Oh yes. Hanah the frivolous assistant to Karin, she was only an intern assistant making her way through the summer. She mostly got supplies, fixed models, and ran a clothing call when needed. Up until yesterday she only worked with the amateur models but today was her first day on duty to attend to the more professional and top models.

"I'm here!" Hanah panted walking in.

She was dressed in a cotton gray sweater and jeans stressed at the knees from all her activities. Her converse also had shown a bit wear.

"Hanah what's the excuse this time? Dead baby in the road? Helping the elderly?" Karin suggested sarcastically

Hanah just rolled her eyes and handed the clothes she had asked her to pick up. But she must've forgotten.

"Oh my! This is Eridan's suit, and I sent him there thoughtlessly. Oh dear would you please go to his dressing room?" Karin panicked

"Of course" Hanah stated plastering a smile on her face.

Hanah knew how famous Eridan was. For the longest time she had the silliest schoolgirl crush on him, knowing that nothing would ever happen. She was her and he was him. It would never work out. They barely spoke let alone did anything more. She sighed at her pestering thoughts and found his dressing room.

She saw the door was slightly opened but out of common courtesy she knocked.

"Hello? Umm I have the suit." Hanah said knocking louder.

"Please come in." Eridan stated sounding a bit hurt.

Hanah walked in, and was not prepared for the sight that was set in front of her.

For when she came in she saw a sight worth a million dollars. There was Eridan in nothing but his underwear. Not that he would be embarrassed, he had the body to be proud. His underwear had small printed sharks on them, which was indeed Hanah's favorite animal. The sharks were swimming in his southern hemisphere and Hanah couldn't help but be awestruck.

The suit trembling in her wanting hands.

"Err- I have the suit" Hanah said shakily knees shaking even more.

"Yes, I believe you stated that. Are you the new assistant? Hanah is it?" He questing taking the cobalt suit.

"Heh, yes." Hanah laughed nervously trying to block out her emotional feeling for the man standing in front of her.

"Well I'm Eridan." He assured smiling

"Oh I know. I've seen you on many magazine covers, I mean who hasn't? You're somewhat of a celebrity." Hanah complimented.

"Really? Well thank you then. I honestly hate seeing my own modeling pictures because I often only see my flaws." Eridan said pouting slightly.

"I've never seen a flaw per say, your absolutely flawless" Hanah said not realizing she was gushing compliments.

"Hah, thanks. It's always nice hearing good things. Because Karin certainly is brutal." He frowned

"Oh believe me I know." Hanah smiled wisely.

"HANAH!" bellowed Karin.

As Hanah was turning to leave, a cold hand grasped around her wrist, pulling her

"Let's keep this conversation between us" Eridan said winking.

"Of course"

~(-_-)~

When Hanah rushed her way back to main photography room there stood Karin tapping her toe.

"Sorry, we were-uh…" Hanah began

"She was helping me with my suit, the buttons wouldn't budge." Eridan voice spoke popping up next to Hanah.

"Oh well whatever for now, please get in position Eridan." Karin sighed in defeat for once.

Karin chaotically set up her camera muttering to herself.

"Thank you" Hanah whispered just as Eridan walked up to the set.

While he mouthed back, 'Your welcome'

The set was a simple basic window, no more than 2 yards wide. It was meant to be an ad for the new upcoming European suits in which Eridan was fittingly in.

His suit was a beautiful eye drawing cobalt blue blazer with pants that snug all his best bottom areas.

He had a sky blue dress shirt underneath the blazer that had two buttons open showing just the right amount of chest. Enough to see some collarbone which made the ladies melt.

"Ok everyone I want to find our lucky photo in 20 minutes, it's a little over closing time so let's get this done!" She shouted excitedly.

Eridan propped his arm up against the window and then looked a good three inches away from the camera adding a little bit of a dramatic scene.

Karin snapped shot after shot.

"Hanah the suit is wrinkling a bit at the side please go fix it" Karin demanded.

Hanah went to Eridan and softly patted the suit, pulling where it was needed.

"Thank you" his whispered hoarsely

"This is my job, no need to thank you." Hanah whispered back. Then headed on back right near Karin's side.

"Eridan, give us something that will make the ladies buy this." Karin said winking.

If there was anything Eridan knew, it was that when Karin said something like that. It meant she wanted some ass in the shot.

Eridan pressed his hands against the window looking back at the camera.

"Perfect, but I need more sorrow in the face, remember when we did the lingerie shoot when we had the other model, Sollux, I believe his name was, chain you to the wall and whip you? I need that same look." Karin said as if it was nothing.

Hanah laughed uncontrollably at the mention of that shoot, she covered her mouth blocking out any sound.

Snap. The last shot was the lucky shot.

"That's a wrap." Karin smiled high fiving the staff.

Finally, Hanah thought.

She gathered the leather bag she brought with her, and headed to the door. Those same doors that made you, and broke you.

~(-_-)~


End file.
